yandere_simulator_creativefandomcom-20200214-history
Chester of the North Lake
Chester of the North Lake Chester of the North Lake is a man of high honor, despite his current attire. Appearance Chester chose to go with a simple attire when fulfilling his duties. He wears boots, gloves, a solid iron helmet, and his father's old military armor. In his left hand, a shield passed down through his family, meant to protect him against the arcane arts. In his right hand, a mace forged out of a godly steel and shoots out sparks of lightning. This mace was made for Chester and only Chester. It is the harbinger of destruction for those who intrude upon the North Lake. Personality Chester likes to stay quiet. He prefers to acts as a silent but watchful guardian who won't speak unless it's important. However, this is not to say he doesn't enjoy companionship. He's capable of making friends and has done so in the past. And he always takes care of his friends. About Chester was born in a rural countryside. He loved to play in the lake outside his house. Everyday during the hot summers, he would go swimming. He loved the lake, and was sad during the winters. Out in the countryside, he only lived with his father. He had a mother, but she and his dad had a falling out. His father assumed custody of the Chester and took him to the countryside in hopes of giving him a better life. He does his best to be a good father to Chester. Chester never asked for much, he was just happy to spend time with his dad. Chester didn't have any siblings, nor did he ever have a lot of friends. However, the friends he did have, were very dear to him. Whenever one of his friends got into a fight, Chester would show up and attack the aggressor. Chester isn't a brute, he's just a little overprotective of his friends. As the years moved on, and Chester aged, he started venturing out into the world. During one of his adventures, he stumbled upon a stark blue lake. A lake that never froze or rose in temperature. Perfect lukewarm water. Chester plunged into the lake, the warm water enveloped him quickly, practically dragging him to the bottom. However, Chester didn't drown. In fact, he could breathe as well as if he wasn't in the lake at all! A bright white light loomed at the bottom of the lake. Chester knew he wouldn't drown, so he swam deeper. The more he swam, the heavier the water pressure became, and the more he wanted to stop. He couldn't stop. He had to know what that light was. He made it to the bottom, and the white light faded. Discouraged and in pain, Chester decided to swim back to the surface. At that moment, the white light burst out, it was as if the sun itself was in that lake. It's stark beautiful beams shined through the lake and into the evening sky. It could be seen for miles. Chester, blinded by the light, was soon engulfed in a sea of white. After that, black. Chester awoke in his bed with his father at his side. His father handed Chester a mirror, and in that mirror, Chester saw that one of his is pale white. Any trace of his iris and pupil was gone. He had to live with this for the rest of his life. Chester kept coming back to that lake and continued to swim in it, making sure to not go to the bottom again. Each visit, Chester notices that the lake keeps getting considerably deeper. Within the following years, Chester's father had passed away, and Chester was heartbroken. And that's not the only problem. People started to visit the lake. They had heard tales of bright lights shining from it, and they hoped to find the source and make money off of it. Chester was fine with people visiting the lake, but not for profits. He couldn't let that happen. And he didn't want to constantly fight groups of people. He took one last dive to the bottom of the lake. And that dive, he was blessed. He could walk on the lake. This was perfect! Chester rushed back home, grabbed his gear, and headed back out to the lake. He could already see people approaching from the north side, so he dove in from the south side. He quietly swam to the other side of the lake. He peeked his head out. They were confused for all they saw was a bucket floating in the middle of the lake. Then Chester rose to the top. He was standing on the lake. This man is standing on top of water. The water turned from stark blue to a moon grey. The men believed Chester was a god. They dropped their possessions and kneeled before him. Time and time again this happened, people coming and Chester warding them off. Some truly believed he was a god, and made offerings to him. Mostly food, but two men offered him a mace and a shield. He wielded these proudly. However, there were those who believed Chester was a false idol (and maybe they were right). These men learned dark arts to extinguish Chester's existence. They journeyed all over the world to put down this man. But Chester... was ready. Their spells and sorceries could not pierce Chester's shield. And when Chester rushed them with his mace, there was nothing left but ash and Chester. This is Chester's job. He guards the lake from those who seek to exploit it. Those who pray to him call him the Walker of the North Lake. Those who seek to rid the world of this false god never come back. Trivia * Chester despises his cult following. As much as he despises it, he likes being known as the Walker of the North Lake. * He no longer lives in his old house. He lives by the lake in a small house he built. * Chester has accumulated many names such as: ** "Walker of the North Lake" ** "The One Who Walks the Waters" ** "The One-eyed Guardian" (this is in reference to his helmet only having one eye slot) ** "Bucket head" (called by those who hate him) * No one knows that the Walker of the North Lake's real name is Chester Category:Males